


Sons of the Lightning

by MishaDay



Category: Highlander: The Series, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: WIP Amnesty, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaDay/pseuds/MishaDay
Summary: Phil Coulson dies on the Carrier.He gets better.That's a problem.





	Sons of the Lightning

“Royal Canadian Mounted Police, this is Inspector Matthew Philipe. Gendarmarie Royale du Canada, je m’appele Inspector Matthew Philipe. How may I help you? Comment puis-je vous aider?”

“Phillipe, I’m sorry, I was looking for Matthew Anderson.”

“Terribly sorry, but you must have the wrong number.”

“Not at all.”

Click.

* * *

“Philip.”

“Matthew. I’ve been compromised.”

“How immediate is your need?”

“I’m... at sea, in a carrier, in a cooler they’ve repurposed as a morgue.”

“Do you need me to receive your coffin?”

“If I make it that far, yes. It’s hard to play dead around trained medical professionals. Otherwise, I might need extraction. You may want to contact Cory.”

“That bad?”

“I’m with SHIELD. In the carrier that flies. And has stealth capability.”

A beat.

“I’m almost tempted to call Amanda.”

“You’re not that cruel.”

“True."

**Author's Note:**

> I started this almost immediately following the release of the first Avengers movie, but never really took it anywhere. Still, it's enough for a laugh while I'm posting WIPs.
> 
> The Matthew is Matthew McCormick, who ALWAYS ends up in law enforcement.   
> I figured he'd be an amazing teacher for Phil. Phil isn't that old an immortal, only just a kid in WW2.


End file.
